Coklat untuk Ginny(Coklat Terkutuk)
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Kota London bagian muggle sangatlah ramai di hari Valentine ini. harry yang hanya ingin melamar Ginny harus menerima sebuah kutukan pahit, kutukan yang selalu terjadi di hari Valentine, dan tak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Fic serem, dan ending tragis! warnigs yang lebih banyak ada di dalem! not a Harry/Hermione fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cuma fic nggak jelas yang rencananya mau dijadikan fic untuk hari 'Valentine'.**

**Warnings: typo, gaje,bingung mau dikasih judul apa. Nggak tw harus dijadikan one-shot nggak ya?. Fic ini seram dan Romancenya sedikit(malah kagak ada kli ya?)**

Coklat untuk Ginny(Coklat Terkutuk)

Harry's POV:

Hari ini Harry berencana untuk melamar Ginny. Tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan melamar di hari kasih sayang ini?. benar sekali, hari ini hari Valentine, hari dimana para wanita dan anak perempuan memberikan coklat ke laki-lakinya.

Rencananya sih Harry ingin memberikan coklat untuk Ginny yang isinya nanti adalah cincin pertunangan mereka. Tapi ini kan bukan 'White Day' bodoh!. Semakin lama dipikirkan semakin kemana-mana.

'apa aku harus tanya Ron ya?' batin Harry dalam hati. 'tidak mungkin Ron itu tidak romantis sama sekali!' ujar Harry lagi.

Harry sedang berjalan ditengah 'London-nya Muggle' sambil memikirkan tentang rencananya itu sepanjang hari.

Diapun akhirnya memilih duduk disebuah bangku tua, disebelah seorang wanita penjual permen dan gerobaknya(A/N menyelip: kesannya gimana gitu ya?). setelah berlama-lama akhirnya Harry jadi seram duduk dengan wanita itu. Karena mungkin dia ingin orang membeli coklatnya, jadi terpaksa Harry membeli beberapa.

Beberapa lama setelah itu seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang datang menghampiri mereka. Dengan pakian lusuh yang terobek sana-sini dan dua buah koin terselip di jari-jarinya, dia mulai bernyanyi.

"terimakasih!" kata anak itu, dia berhenti sebentar dan menatap Harry.

Harry yang tidak tega melihat anak itu pun memberikannya dua buah permen yang dia beli dari wanita penjual permen tadi. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan wanita tadi bila coklatnya ternyata tidak dimakan.

"jangan memakan coklatnya, tapi lihat yang ada didalam bungkusan itu, kau akan mendapat suatu 'sihir' didalamnya. Jadi berhentilah menagis."kata Harry dengan lembut.

"bagaimana kau tahu aku menangis, _sir_?"tanya gadis kecil itu.

"karena aku punya kekuatan 'sihir'" kata Harry lagi.

Anak perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan Harry dan wanita penjual permen. Dia membuka kedua bunngkus permen itu. Isinya uang 2 Pound!. 'sunguh menakjubkan! Masih ada yang mau memberikan uang sebesar itu untuk seorang anak pengemis!' batin beberapa orang yang lewat di jalanan kota London itu.

Anak itu itu sendiri sampai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia sungguh berterima kasih pada Harry.

"kata-kata yang sangat bijak anak muda" akhirnya wanita penjual permen itu mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Harry hanya terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

"um... maaf?" akhirnya dua buah kata dapat diucapkan Harry.

"kau punya beberapa sifat yang mencerminkan seorang ayah yang baik." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"tapi, aku belum menikah, apa lagi mempunyai anak" kata Harry tersipu.

"semua pria akan menjadi ayah baik bagi anaknya kelak, itu adalah takdir mereka" wanita itu mulai membungkus permen-permen lolly-nya lagi.

"aku sudah pernah melihat masa depanmu" kata wanita itu.

"jadi kau penyihir?"

"tentu saja bukan! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya penyihir!" seru wanita itu.

'ternyata muggle biasa' batain Harry.

Wanita itu mengambil sebuah toples yang berisi banyak sekali kertas berwarna pink.

"ambil salah satu dari kertas ini" kata wanita itu.

Harry mulai mulai ragu untuk mengambil kertas itu. Tapi tetap saja dia mengambilnya. Harry membuka lipatannya dengan perlahan, _"kau akan mmelamar seseorang,namun kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara dan waktu yang pas. Tapi kau akan menjadi ayah yang sangat baik kelak" _kata tulisan dikertas itu.

"aku memberikanmu coklat spesial ini, coklat yang sangat spesial untuk orang yang ingin melamar" bentuk coklat itu hati dengan tulisan 'Happy Valentine' diatasnya. "didalamnya dapat kau isi dengan cicin tunaganmu" kata wanita itu lagi.

"um, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Harry.

"uh, aku tidak tahu apa harus menceritakan ini, tapi..." wanita itu diam sejenak "Ramalan kertas itu selalu benar, kau adalah orang pertama yang mendapat ramalan bagus. Kebanyakan orang yang mengambil kertas itu dihari Valentine maka orang itu atau kekasihnya akan mati."

Rasa seram mulai menylubungi Harry. Dia ingin sekali pulang cepat dan memberikan coklat itu pada Ginny.

Dengan sangat cepat Harry ber-apperate ke The Burrow. Dia menemukan Ginny sedang bermain dengan Teddy. Tanpa ragu Harry memberikan coklat itu pada Ginny.

"cowlat, cowlat" ujar Teddy.

"Trims harry!" betapa bahagianya Ginny akhirnya Harry memberikan sesuatu padanya disebuah hari penting. Ciuman diberikannya ke pipi Harry dan dia memakan coklat itu.

Dalam hitungan sedetik, Ginny tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah yang sangat seram.

"GINNY!" Hermione baru turun dari atas, melihat apa yang terjadi pada adik kekasihnya ini Hermione langsung bertanya pada harry.

"Harry apa yang terjadi pada Ginny?"

"aku... aku... aku memberikan coklat itu, betapa bodohnya aku!" ujar harry, wajahnya mulai berlinang air mata.

"GINNY!" Ron ikut turun setelah mendengar teriakan hermione, wajahnya horror sekali, ketika melihat adiknya sudah diam tak bernyawa. "kau membunuhnya!" Ron kembali lagi menyalahkan Harry.

"Ron! Harry tidak tahu kalau coklat yang diberikannya beracun!" kata Hermione yang baru ingin melarang Ron untuk memukul/menonjok Harry.

Tapi sudah terlambat, Ron sudah menonjok wajah Harry keras-keras. Sampai kepala Harry membentur meja makan keluarga Weasley.

Harry terjatuh disamping Ginny, dia telah menyusul Ginny keatas(A/N meyelip: kemana aja boleh yang jelas ikut menyusul orang tuanya juga Sirius).

"RON! Kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga membunuh Harry?" kata Hermione, matanya sudah merah lantaran menagis.

"Hari Valentine yang paling kubenci!" ujar seseorang dari belakang mereka, mngintip dengan wajah glap bagai bayangan, Wanita penjual permen tadi. Bisakah kalian tebak siapakah dia?.

(The End?)

**A/N: huuu..huu...huu(nangis). Nggak tahu bakal buat Fic serem dan tragis begini, ceritanya endingnya menyedihkan ya. Nggak sebanding untuk hari kasih sayang, untuk halloween aja kli ya? Walau begini, aku masih pengen kalian menjawab pertanyaan di cerita tadi dan pendapat kalian, juga 'apakah aku harus lanjutin fic ini ato nggak. Jadi Review ya! *readers: iya-iya aja biar cepet***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: pokoknya bukan punyaku!**

**Warnings: gaje, typo, alur kecepetan, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

Coklat Terkutuk

**Hermione's POV:**

Hari ini tepat pada tanggal 14 Febuari tahun 2005 yang dingin. Hari dimana Ginny dan Harry meninggal hampir di waktu yang sama.

Hermione sedang berjongkok kaku didepan dua batu nisan yang telah dihiasi dua buket bunga di masing-masing batu. Disampingnya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut 'tuquoise' sedang menatap kedua batu itu sambil berdiri.

Sejak kejadian 4 tahun lalu, Hermione mulai memilih hidup sendiri sambil menjaga Teddy sampai dia masuk Hogwarts. Ron dimasukan ke Azkaban, atas pembunuhan. Mulai saat itu dia sudah sangat membenci valentine.

Hermione telah menjadi 'Healer' di Saint Mungo's. Dia mempunyai karier yang bagus dalam bidang itu. Namun,entah kenapa Hermione paling kesal ketika melihat seorang bayi lahir di hari valentine. Rasanya ingin sekali dibunuhnya!.

Seandainya saja dia tahu siapa yang telah memberikan coklat itu!, seandainya dia bisa kembali kemasa lalu dan membuat Harry tidak membeli coklat sialan itu!, seandainya dia bisa melarang Ron lebih dulu!. Hermione selalu menyalah kan dirinya sendiri atas semua kejadian itu.

"Terus saja menyalahkan dirimu!" seru sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Ketika Hermione menengok, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang kelihatannya berumur 5 tahunan.

"siapakau?" tanya Hermione, dari situ dia tersadar bahwa Teddy telah menghilang.

"kau tidak perlu tahu namaku" ujar anak tanpa nama itu "kau ingat coklat ini?" anak itu memperlihatkan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'Happy Valentine' diatasnya, dan bagian lengkungan samping kiri telah digigit. 'Coklat sialan itu!' batin Hermione dalam hati.

Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa dengan coklat yang pernah dimakan Ginny waktu itu!. Hermione berusaha mengambil coklat itu dari tangan anak tanpa nama itu. Namun anak itu benar-benar ingin bermain dengannya!

"Berikan Coklat itu padaku!" Hermione terus mengejar anak itu. "aku mohon, jangan pernah bermain denganku!"

Sampai akhirnya dia tiba disalah satu rumah di desa itu, Desa Gordric Hollow. Rumah yang pernah dikunjunginya dan Harry dengan ular yang mereka kira Batilda Bagshot.

"ayo ambil coklat ini!" suara anak itu bergema di dalam rumah.

"aku tidak tahu kau dimana!" ujar Hermione kelelahan.

"aku tepat disini" suara ini bukan suara cicitan tinggi seorang anak perempuan kecil, melainkan seorang wanita dengan serangam penjual permen, dan dia memegang coklat yang tadi dipegang anak itu.

"siapa kau?" Hermione ketakutan, dia takut dengan wanita yang setengah tubuhnya bayangan itu. Ah! Hermione itu pemberani, dia tidak boleh takut hanya dengan hantu!

"aku bukan hantu, aku malaikat kematian cinta. Tugasku adalah membunuh semua manusia yang masih memiliki cinta pada takdir hidupnya." Kata wanita itu, matanya berwarna merah dengan rambut pirang lusuh dan kotor.

"kau, yang memberikan coklat itu pada Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"dia berhak mati" balas wanita itu, pakaian nya sudah penuh dengan darah. "kudengar kau sangat membenci Valentine"

"ya! Aku sangat membencinya! Rasanya tidak akan mungkin hanya cinta yang dapat menaklukan kegelapan!" kata Hermione dengan tegas.

"aku sudah lelah!" ujar wanita itu "aku ingin kau mengantikanku!" sekejap wanita itu menghilang.  
sebagai gantinya Hermione telah memakai seragam penjual permen itu, dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Teddy ada didepannya lagi, dia berharap kalau dia telah bermimpi tadi. Namun ternyata semua itu nyata, semua itu benar-benar terjadi. Hermione melihat dirinya sendiri terbaring tak bernyawa didepan nisan Harry dan Ginny.

"Aunt Hermione!" Teddy terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun sayangnya, Teddy tidak dapat mendengarnya bagaikan hantu.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"maaf nona, aku ingin membelikan coklat untuk isteriku" kata seorang Pria didepannya. Hermione memberinya coklat berserta kembaliannya.

"Terimakasih" kata pria itu.

"sebagai balasannya aku ingin kau mengambil salah satu kertas dari toples ini" Hermione mengeluarkan toples yang berisi ramalan terkutuk itu.

"uh?" namun pria itu tetap mengambil kertas itu, walau ragu.

"aku harap kau mati lebih cepat nantinya" ujar Hermione dengan cengiran diwajahnya, setelah pria itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia mengelurkan arloji dari saku seragamnya "kurasa sangat cepat malah" ujar Hermione, si Wanita Penjual Permen alias The Death Love Angel.

"Hari Valentine yang paling kubenci!" kata Hermione.

**A/N: klo yang ini kagak tau apakah harus dijadikan tragis ato nggak. Ini sudah Two-shot, jangan minta lebih ya!**


End file.
